Thank You
by Selena Snow
Summary: A mission gone awry leads to something James Griffin could have never imagined. Then again, it's not like it's a bad thing. Post Season 7 one shot. Evolving Pidge x James Griffin, Paladins and MFE's working together.


**It's ya girl, back at it again with my new OTP! I had this idea, but it wasn't fitting into the story line of "Just You" very well, so enjoy this one shot!**

* * *

"Kinkade! Go left!"

"Copy!"

"Hunk, over here!"

"Got it!"

The sound of lasers firing and swords clashing filled the air.

"Griff—!"

"I know!" the MFE commander shouted. Rizavi wasn't going to hold out much longer two on one. James grunted, landing a final kick to the Galra's face. They fell to the ground, out cold. He picked up their sniper, took aim, and shot.

Riz tossed him a grateful look when one of her opponents hit the cave floor. She swung around, punching the other Galra in the face. The Galra skidded back, snarling. It readied to attack again, but before it could, it was cut off by a black sword.

Keith and James shared a nod. This mission was going far better than their other ones— they could probably finish wiping out this base within the next few minutes.

Funny how they'd thought the war was over after Sendak was taken down. After the Galra had left, there had been plenty of strongholds left standing on Earth. Most of the Galra fled to caves and mountains, and the MFE's and Paladins had been taking them out one by one, more often than not hand to hand.

While it was frustrating at times, there was no way either the lions or the MFEs would be able to fit inside the cave. That was the advantage the Galra had been counting on. If only they knew they'd backed themselves into a corner.

"Alright team, let's finish this up!" Keith shouted over the clang of weapons.

"Copy that!"

"Yes sir!"

A shot flew over James' shoulder. He whipped around, firing without a second glance. One more down.

He stepped back and took in their condition. Hunk was busy wrestling one of the larger Galra, and Kinkade was running to assist. Rizavi and Leifsdottir were back to back, fighting another duo in tandem. Lance was on a top level, firing where needed.

Keith and James traded another look. Victory would come soon, they could feel it.

But then a gut-wrenching scream echoed through the cave.

That was the moment James realized he'd left one Paladin unaccounted for.

Pidge.

James spun around, eyes widening at what he saw.

A Galra had turned her own bayard against her. She was in his grasp, held under constant electric shock as the Galra pressed the weapon into her chest.

 _"No!"_

James' shout must have alerted Lance. Within seconds, the Galra was dead on the floor, a clean laser shot through his head. But it was too late. Pidge dropped like a rag doll, unconscious.

The MFE commander was running. He fell to his knees next to her, pushing the Galra aside. His mind racing, he put his ear to her chest. When he heard nothing, he grabbed her wrist.

There was no pulse.

His eyes widened.

Panic seized him. No, no, no, _no_ , not today. Not on his watch.

No time to spare, James laid her out flat, all the steps of CPR running through his head like clockwork. 'Keep the beat, keep the beat,' he told himself as he tore off her breastplate. After ripping off her helmet, he stared down at her. She looked so _frail_.

James shuddered. 'You can do this. You _have_ to do this.'

His hands on her chest, he began compressions, counting and trying his best to stay steady even though his heart felt like it would burst. He finished the first set of thirty, then took her wrist again.

Nothing.

"No, no, don't do this," James begged. He took in her face. She was already so _pale_. He could practically see the life fading from her.

Out of options, he tilted her chin up, plugged her nose, and leaned down, slanting his lips against hers.

"What are you _doing?!"_

"He's trying to save her, idiot!"

James drowned out Lance and Keith's voices, focusing on nothing but trying to get air back into Pidge's lungs. After one cycle, he came up for air, then went back down again.

When his lungs felt like they were burning, he pulled back, gasping. He put his fingers to her neck.

Still _nothing_.

"Come on," James choked. "Come on, Pidge, you can't do this! Not now!"

She didn't stir.

He gritted his teeth. He wouldn't give up. Not yet.

He put his hands to her chest again, counting steadily. With every compression, he felt his heart begin to break. They couldn't lose her. Not like this. Not now, not any day. He wouldn't let that happen. He _couldn't_ let that happen.

James didn't check for a pulse this time— he already knew there wasn't one. Trembling, he sucked in a deep breath before he pressed his lips to hers for the third time. Tears were filling his eyes. He didn't even realize he was cupping her face with his hand, his fingers trailing over cool, cool skin. All he could think was 'please, please, _please_ wake up.'

Then suddenly, he felt her eyelashes flutter against his.

Pidge gasped, almost knocking her head into his as she sat up, coughing raggedly. James collapsed back against his hands. He didn't know what exhausted him more— the exertions he'd put into reviving her or the emotions the whole experience had forced him to endure.

Hunk was already at Pidge's side, picking her up and cradling her gently. Kinkade came over and gave James a hand up. When he stood, he saw the Paladins staring at him, all of them shrunk back almost like they were…scared?

A thought struck him like lightning. None of them had offered to help. None of them had even looked like they knew what to do. They'd all stood back, terrified.

The Paladins were turning to leave, each of them gazing at Pidge with indescribable emotion in their eyes. James' teeth ground together as he stared them down. How could they seriously walk away after something like that?

"So none of you know CPR."

The MFE's could have sworn a chill went through the cave at their leader's tone. It wasn't a question. He already knew the answer.

"None of you knew what to do," James continued, fists clenching. "She could've _died_ , and you all stood by without a clue as to what you needed to do to save her!"

Keith's chin lifted, indignant. "None of us ever completed our training. On the Castle Ship, we had healing pods, and lately if one of us gets hurt, Allura can fix it."

That's when James snapped. "Well none of those things matter if they aren't around anymore!" he yelled. "And that makes _you_ responsible if she'd—"

"Who's shouting?"

The voice was so soft, James almost didn't hear it. He looked to the source. Pidge was opening her eyes blearily, blinking around the dim cave.

James felt his anger begin to simmer down. She looked around for a few more seconds, then closed her eyes and snuggled back into Hunk's hold.

Reluctantly, he forced his eyes to leave her to give the rest of her team a heated glare. "Look," he bit out, making sure to keep his tone low so he wouldn't wake her again, "You guys need to finish your training. If I wasn't here, she might not have come back alive."

The Paladins readily met his gaze, their eyes flashing with an emotion he couldn't identify. Slowly, they turned and began to make their way out of the cave, leaving James and his MFE's standing in silence.

Leifsdottir and Kinkade shared a look. The anger emanating from James was palpable. When he started pacing, the two wisely kept their distance.

"I can't believe them," he seethed. "I can't believe none of them know how to do CPR! It's basic— scratch that, it's more than basic, it's life or death!"

Rizavi knew she had to stop him. Either fearless or reckless, she walked up to him, staying back a foot to give him space. When he wouldn't meet her eyes, she crossed her arms. "Look, I know you're mad, and I'm not even disagreeing with what you said, but you need to calm down," she insisted. "You know just as well as I do that our teams need to get along better, and this _isn't_ helping."

She waited for her words to hit. They did, slowly but surely, and James' shoulders slumped. He hung his head. "She almost _died_ , Riz," he whispered. "I don't see how they can take that so lightly."

Rizavi glanced back at the Paladins. They were at the cave's edge, now, about twenty feet from their lions. "Maybe it wasn't their first near-death experience," she muttered. "Maybe it just doesn't faze them anymore."

Her leader shook his head vehemently. "Living or dying isn't something you just get used to—!"

"James," Kinkade cut him off. "That's not what she meant. You need to cool off and refocus."

"Agreed," Leifsdottir nodded.

James paused. Finally, he looked up. The concern in his MFE's eyes cooled his remaining fire.

He sighed, casting his eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry. I'm not being a good example today."

There were footsteps. Rizavi's arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "No one's perfect, Griff. Now let's get going."

When she let go, Kinkade put a steady hand on his shoulder, and Leifsdottir gave him a sage nod. He nodded back at his team, then turned to walk in the direction of their fighters. James' lips were still pulled down in a frown when he climbed into the pilot's chair.

He just couldn't stop thinking about how tiny and helpless Pidge looked. She was usually so strong, so excited, so courageous and unstoppable. But seeing her there, lying on the ground, no pulse, no air…it sent a shudder through him. He never wanted to see her that way ever again.

* * *

The hallways of the Garrison hospital wing had never felt so long. Then again, James didn't have reason to visit often, so who was he to judge? Perhaps it had always been that way.

He took his time, even though his mind was telling him to go faster. He almost wasn't sure if he wanted to see her or not. They'd been told she was okay, but…he felt like he had to know for himself, even if that meant seeing her in a hospital bed, still so little and so frail.

James rounded the final corner. 'Room two-oh-eight,' he reminded himself. He found it quickly, but paused when he peered through the window. The Paladins were gathered around her, looking like they were just getting ready to leave.

He stood back respectfully. He wouldn't intrude— especially after how he'd acted earlier. James knew what these situations were like, the confirmation one needed after their teammate had been in mortal danger. He'd give them all the time they needed.

It seemed, however, that they'd already had time enough. A minute later, the Paladins filed out into the hallway. It took them two seconds to notice him, and immediately, an uncomfortable silence fell upon the hall.

James wondered what he should say, but before he could open his mouth, Keith stepped forward.

"We talked with Iverson. We're all signed up to begin finishing our training next week."

James nodded stiffly. "Good." It was quiet again, and internally, he sighed. Time for him to swallow his pride. "I'm…I'm sorry for behaving the way I did. It was uncalled for."

Team Voltron traded a look before Hunk said, "You're forgiven. And you were right, anyways. Thank you for saving her."

James' gaze drifted back to Pidge. She was sitting up in bed, resting back against her pillows as the doctor spoke to her. Suddenly, she caught his eyes. A faint little smile came onto her lips.

The MFE commander blinked. "Did you, ah…did you tell her…?"

"Yes, we did," Allura confirmed with a dip of her head.

"Seems only fair," Captain Shiro added. "We figured she deserved to know you saved her life."

Lance piped up, "We were actually on our way to come get you, but you saved us the trip."

James looked back through the window to Pidge. She was nodding at something the doctor said.

"Go talk to her," Keith encouraged. "I'm sure she'd like to say thank you."

The MFE commander's attention snapped back. "I— uh, yeah, I will."

The team nodded, then walked away, leaving him in a sea of swirling thoughts. James gazed at Pidge in a daze. The doctor began to pack up his things, and a jolt of panic hit James.

What should he say to her? How much did they tell her? The fact that he'd pressed his lips to hers hit him, not to mention the fact that he'd recently decided he found her very pretty. He felt a deep blush rush to his cheeks. This was so not the right time for this.

The doctor left the room, glancing at James as he passed. Looks like there was no time like the present.

James took in a sharp breath, then placed his hand on the door. He prayed this wouldn't be awkward.

He walked in, fully intending on keeping his distance so he wouldn't make a fool of himself. But then, her sleepy eyes met his. They brightened, and she patted a spot on the bed next to her. James complied with her silent request, sitting down slowly.

The room fell quiet. It wasn't uncomfortable…it was almost like there were too many things to say all at once, and neither of them knew where to begin. Or at least that's what it felt like to him.

James cleared his throat. "So…how are you?" he asked.

"Alive, thanks to you," she replied honestly.

A thousand thoughts ran through his head as to how he could respond to that, because honestly, how could he? What could he possibly say? That he was just doing his job? That for some reason seeing her dying had terrified him more than he ever thought possible? That hearing her breathe again had made him want to cry?

Finally, he swallowed thickly. "I…I did what needed to be done."

A moment passed. Pidge's eyes were taking him in, her expression contemplative. "You're more modest than Keith and Lance made you out to be."

He managed a small chuckle. "We didn't used to be on good terms, to say the least."

Pidge smiled too, as though she already knew the story. It wouldn't have surprised him if she did.

Then, one of her petite little hands came forward. He watched in a daze as she set it on top of his. "Well, I'll say it again," she said, seeming to be unaware of the trance he'd fallen into. She squeezed lightly. "Thank you, James. I don't know how to repay you."

James stared down at their hands for several seconds before he looked up and gave her a tiny smile. "Don't get hurt again?" he suggested.

Pidge fell back against her pillow, laughing. He tried to tell himself he didn't miss the absence of her hand on his too much. To be fair, though, the way she covered her laugh with her hands was kind of cute.

"That's not an option in this job, but I'll do my best," she joked after her giggles died down. And now he was trying to tell himself that her tone wasn't as teasing as it sounded. Or that her eyes didn't look like they were sparkling, either. Were they honey colored? Golden? A mix of both?

He needed to leave. She needed to rest, and he needed to figure out what was going through his head.

Slowly, he got up from the bed, dipping his head. "I'll let you sleep, now."

Pidge nodded back. "Okay."

Content with her response, James made his way toward the door. He had a hand on it when he heard her voice.

"James?"

His head turned back.

Her eyes still had a mischievous twinkle in them, but her face was now tinged pink. He didn't have to wonder why for long.

"Maybe…maybe ask before you kiss me?" she requested innocently. "It's kind of rude to pull a Prince Charming."

James found himself stammering. "I-I, uh, I didn't mean to—"

The amused look on her face told her he'd failed in trying to not make a fool out of himself.

Finally, he managed to get out, "I-If, um, you're awake next time, then, yes, I definitely will ask first."

She nodded, seeming mollified. "Good. See you around, James."

"Y-Yeah, see you." He walked out, a slight stumble in his steps.

That…hadn't gone as planned…then again, it hadn't exactly gone _wrong_ , either. He walked along the halls in a daze, wondering why he was straining to recall the exact color of her eyes. Huh, suddenly the idea of getting closer to Pidge didn't seem so—

Wait.

He came to a halt.

Had he said "next time"?

A brief rewind of his memory told him yes, yes he had.

James Griffin groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead. He was so screwed.

* * *

 **What can I say except you're welcome? Leave a review, please!**


End file.
